Problem: Convert $\dfrac{88}{15}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $88 \div 15 = {5}\ \text{ R } {13}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{75}{15}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $13$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{13}}{15}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{13}{15}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{75}{15}} + {\dfrac{13}{15}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{88}{15}$.